1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments relate to a fringe field switching mode liquid crystal display (LCD) apparatus and a method of manufacturing the same. More particularly, embodiments relate to an enhanced fringe field switching mode LCD apparatus, in which formation of a disclination line is effectively reduced, and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a liquid crystal display (LCD) apparatus is driven by using optical anisotropy and polarization of liquid crystals.
A liquid crystal has a thin and long structure. Thus, directivity appears according to the arrangement of molecules. A direction in which molecules of liquid crystals are arranged may be controlled by artificially applying an electric field to the liquid crystals. Therefore, image data may be displayed by using optical anisotropy by arbitrarily controlling a direction in which molecules of liquid crystals are arranged.